I will Find You
by puffgrace
Summary: Before the curse took over Fairy Tale Land Captain Hook and Princess Aurora were happily married and had been for some time. They sailed the worlds with their two children, 15 year old John and 10 year old Wendy. But what happens when the curse takes over? Will Hook lose everything he holds dear? What will Aurora do to save her family?


**Hi everyone and thank you for reading my story **** I am a serious Sleeping Hook shipper and I decided to tweak the story to my own liking. Please enjoy!**

JPOV

As we snuck out onto the dock of the ship that we lived on everything felt different. The night air brought along a crisp feeling to the air I was breathing in, the wooden floor beneath my feet still felt warm from the sunlight but I could feel the warmth traveling from the wood to the air as I walked across. It was almost like my feet were stealing from the wood. It was sort of like how my father had stolen my mother from her kingdom.

When I was younger my mother told me fascinating stories about her and my father's life together. It would always start out with them meeting through my grandfather when he did trading deals under the table with my father and how my mother had fallen in love with him. Finally after a few weeks of stealing nights together and whispers from her bedroom window my mother snuck out in the night and headed for the docks, never to see her kingdom again. They traveled everywhere together and then finally settled for a life in Neverland. That's where I was born, after some time my father decided that he had enough of staying in one spot so we soon set out for my mother's old kingdom. Her parents were furious, not to mention the guy she was supposed to marry, but after promising to help with their trades again my grandparents decided they were ok with their daughter's decisions. Their only rules were that she didn't expect to become a Queen and we rarely set foot in their kingdom. My parents were fine with those rules and from then on we were always on the move. I loved being my dad's right hand man and when I was five I became a big brother to my sister Wendy. It was as if my family had everything we could possibly need. However, now that I was fifteen it was time for me to become a real man, look out for my sister, and find a future wife. I had high hopes that I would find that bride in a very special friend of mine. But here in our world love is never easy.

"John! Mother will be very cross once she realizes we're out this late" the little voice said waking me up from my mother's stories. I was back on the dock of the ship standing by the edge with my little sister Wendy.

"Wendy, darling, would you please lighten up! Mother and Father are asleep and she said that this was the one time she could sneak out to see us." I whispered looking down at my sister and taking off some of my clothes so they wouldn't weigh me down in the water.

"But John this just doesn't make sense! I don't even like to swim and I'll probably drown." She whined leaning on the edge of the ship.

"No Wendy you'll be fine. She said there's some rocks over by a cliff that we can go out to so we won't be swimming the whole time. Also there's a ladder right there that we can fling out so we can get back before Mother and Father even know we were gone. Now please take off that silly dress so it doesn't weigh you down." I muttered. I chuckled at the whine my sister gave as she tossed off her dress and stood there in her bloomers.

"Well come on John." she muttered. I gave her a nod and we climbed up to the edge of the ship looking down at the smooth water, and the small waves that crashed against the ship. "John I can't do this. Please don't make me." she muttered looking up at me. I smiled and grabbed the sides of her face.

"Wendy I am your brother and as such I can promise that nothing bad is going to happen to you. I will always be there to protect you" I said confidently. Wendy sighed and nodded and we once again faced the water. "On three then," I said confidently and saw Wendy nodding in my peripherals, "one….two….three" and with that we took a deep breath and jumped. I kept hold of her hand tightly, until we crashed into the water. For just a moment under that water I felt at peace. The comforting sting of sea salt in my eyes, the crisp blue color that surrounded me, and the feeling of floating it all combined into a moment of peace, for this one second all I had to do was exist. But after that one second I got a glimpse of flaming red soaring through the endless blue water and I came back to reality and broke through the water towards the surface.

"JOHN, JOHN WHERE ARE YOU" I could hear my sister yelling as I took another breath and looked for her. She was barely ten feet away from me kicking her legs, and flapping her arms around in a panic.

"Calm down Wendy I'm right here" I giggled as I came up next to her. I grabbed her around her tiny childlike waist and pulled her close to me. "We're fine it's just water and if you turn around Father's ship is right behind us and the ladder is right there. You are safe" I whispered and turned back towards the endless ocean in time to see a flash of red wave us towards her.

"Come on, I want you to meet my friend" I said and we began swimming. It seemed like forever before we finally made it towards a small boulder standing out near the coast of some random kingdom. I helped push Wendy onto it and waited until she was safely secure on the rock before pulling myself up there as well.

"It's about time you got here John I was beginning to wonder if you two would ever make it out here" the mermaid said, flipping back her shining red hair and looking at me. God she was perfect, her smile, her voice, her everything.

"Hello Ariel" I said laughing and splashing her, "so sorry we're late I left my fins at home" she rolled her eyes and hung onto the rock. She returned the splash with a flip of her tail and laughed at my reaction.

"John….who is she" I almost forgot Wendy was sitting there on the rock. The look on her face was priceless and her focus on Ariel's tail was so intense I was surprised her eyes didn't pop out of her head.

"Wendy this is my friend Ariel. She's a mermaid" and like on cue Ariel waved at Wendy and flipped her tail up for Wendy to get a better view. Wendy laughed like the child she rarely acted like and scooted down closer to us.

"I've never seen a mermaid before. Father always said they existed but wow I just…wow. Your tail is beautiful. I mean you're beautiful too but I've never seen a tail before. What's it like? I bet you can swim better than I can. The swim here was just dreadful I bet it would have been nicer with a tail. Can humans do that? Become a mermaid? Or could you become a human? Wow never having legs that's fascinating." Wendy rambled on. Ariel looked so excited at all the questions being shot at her. Honestly, I'm not sure who was more excited to meet who at that point.

"Unfortunately no, I wish I could be human though. Your legs are amazing" Ariel said smiling at me. I couldn't help but be completely focused on her. Of course, we were just friends but I knew that I would do anything for her. "To be honest, I'm not even supposed to talk to humans. Daddy would be very upset if he knew I was talking to you now. It's a good thing I'm a quiet swimmer" She added winking at me.

"I'm sorry….I don't want you to get into trouble" I whispered.

"Please don't worry about it. It gives me a chance to get out of the water" she said smiling at me.

"Ariel if you're a princess don't you have to get married" Wendy said, still staring at Ariel's tail.

"One day yes I will have to get married to a prince probably" she muttered. I'm glad she's not happy about that. God, what I would do to be closer to her.

"Well you know technically John and I are royalty thanks to Mother. Oh John wouldn't it be splendid if you two got married!" God it's like this girl finds every possible awkward thing to say. However, I couldn't ignore the slight blush that came to Ariel's cheeks as she looked at me and winked.

"Well if John grows a fin anytime soon Wendy will you let me know?" she asked giving me a slight shove. Wendy nodded excitedly and winked at me. I rolled my eyes at Wendy and looked at Ariel. I recognized that expression on her face, the anxious eyes, looking around at the water, it was time for her to go home.

"I've got to go", right on cue, "but do you still have that shell I gave you?" I nodded and looked at Wendy.

"Wendy that's how we keep in contact with her, the shell shows her where we are. That way she can find us anywhere Father has us traveling" I explained while Ariel smiled and nodded.

"Good, then next time you want to visit just drop some water into the shell and I'll figure out which waters you're sailing in. You two be careful getting back to the boat. See you next time" she said giving Wendy and I each a hug and then disappearing under the water. I watched her swim away until I couldn't see her flaming red hair and turned to my sister.

"You like her!" she squealed, I could feel my face getting red as I helped her back into the water and we began to swim towards the boat.

"There's nothing I can do about it Wendy. All I can do is hope." I muttered as we came up to the boat and swam up to where the ladder was waiting for us.

"Thanks for bringing me out there to see her"

"I told you I would keep you safe didn't I?" I laughed as I watched her climb up the ladder and I followed her up. I was just beginning to swing over the side of the boat as I glimpsed out onto the ocean one more time. I couldn't wait to see her again.

"John how are we supposed to hide these wet bloomers from Mother and Father" Wendy whined grabbing her nightgown.

"You don't" a familiar voice snapped. Wendy and I froze turning slowly towards the source of the voice. A man and woman, looking to be in their late twenties, faced us. Both wore the same expression of anger on their face, and a small hook caught the light from the moon shining into my eyes.

**Well what do you think? Please let me know **


End file.
